


The walking fuckery. Lilly is a (even bigger) sick fuck (and also a futa)

by Madger



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Blood, Boat Sex, Boats and Ships, Body Hair, Crazy, Crying, Deal with a Devil, Desire, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Filthy, Futanari, Gun Kink, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Loss of Virginity, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Older Clementine (Walking Dead), One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, People Watching, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Risk, Pubic Hair, Quickies, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Submission, Tears, The Walking Dead References, Tongues, Twisted, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Weapons, Weapons Kink, Zombies, balls licking, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madger/pseuds/Madger
Summary: Shameless smut. Pretty much Raider Lilly fucks Clementine, what else is there to tell?





	The walking fuckery. Lilly is a (even bigger) sick fuck (and also a futa)

Clementine glared at Lily, frowning heavily while the woman kept her pistol aimed at the girl’s chest. The old acquaintance stared at the girl with a twisted smirk, her eyes roaming the grown body up and down as if she was some predator sizing up her prey. “You’ve grown into one tough bitch; Clementine, I’ll give you that much. Organizing a bunch of kids, killing off two of my best men…Getting up here using walkers as a cover. Smart and bold.” Lilly could admit that, though Clementine didn’t feel any better with those faulty compliments. The teen girl remained silent and didn’t lower her gaze, still looking at the woman with her heavy frown.  
“But you’re still too trustful, too dependable. Look at what got you into this situation in the first place: your trust in people. You thought Minerva here will simply fold and betray us because of your little funked-up sap-story…you thought she’d turn and switch sides that easy.” With that said Lilly got up and made a gesture with her gun, showing Clementine where to move. Clem stepped off reluctantly, still saying nothing. She did glare at the older teen though, but the red-head girl simply looked away, not ready to meet the judgmental eyes. Her crossbow was still aimed at the prisoner though. 

Lilly noticed that and let out a callous cackle. “Oh don’t be modest. You’ve done well, you have proved your loyalties, yet again. Take pride in it.” Standing behind the child-soldier, Lilly placed one hand on her cheek and used another to hold her by her stomach. “Look her in the eyes, Minerva.” Lilly ordered, putting a bit of pressure on the girl with both her voice and fingers. Minerva squirmed lightly and slowly turned to look back at Clementine. Her body tensed in the woman’s grasp. Her trigger-finger could go off at any moment, both Celm and Lilly knew that. The new prisoner tried to hide anxiety and fear, but she couldn’t. Clementine understood that she could get a bolt-shot at any moment. Lilly knew that too and took some sick pleasure in toying around with the girl she knew ever since the beginning of the zombie apocalypse.  
“Goood. Keep that stare, make me proud~” Lilly whispered quietly into Minerva’s ear while her hands trailed around the body. Clementine blinked and blushed some as she watched Lilly groping the teen’s breasts. Minerva reddened a bit too while wincing and doing her best to keep her sweaty fingers from pulling the trigger. “Y-yes ma’am...” Was all the traitor could mutter out with a heavy breath. That was satisfying enough for the woman in charge so she let go and moved off to turn her attention back to Clem. “It’s not so bad in Delta, you know. You can learn to appreciate what you have. Isn’t it what you want? A strong community, a sense of belonging, a safe place for you and your little boy?” Lilly appeased to Clementine. When the girl refused to talk again the woman scowled and cocked her pistol, aiming it right at the girl’s head.

Clementine knew she had to reply with at least something, so she did. She was still a bit dazed by seeing Lilly groping Minerva so casually. Having a crossbow pointed at her also made Clementine anxious as hell. She had to gather all the will she had to reply in the way she did. “Oh so I can talk, is that it? I won’t have my tongue cut out like you did with Louis?” The boy in the corner only glanced at them briefly and then turned back, still in shock and unable to do anything but whimper, still in his corner, hiding and looking away while shivering in fear. He was broken and there was no way back from it. Clementine’s hands were clenched into fists, yet it was more of bravado. She was afraid of the woman she thought died years ago. It was hard to imagine how someone she used to know turned out to be so different, how someone could change so much. Perhaps Clementine never even truly knew what Lilly was like. Perhaps the end of the world showed what she truly was.  
The woman was amused by Clem’s question. She gave a brief look at her handiwork. Her smug look sure made it clear she took pride in how the loudmouth rebellious guy was silenced by her very own hands. “Oh no… Not in your case. I would prefer your tongue right in your mouth, being put to work in a rather…different way. ” Lilly wasn’t so subtle in what she meant. Her expression turned quite more suggestive and lewd. Clementine raised a brow and took a step back, not sure she got it right, it sure worked to stutter and confuse her. “Look….. if it’s me you want, then okay! So be it! But let others go!” Clementine would bargain to buy time. The bomb was still there, waiting for the ship to go, but she didn’t care. She thought they were done for and wanted to at least give others a chance to escape. “Y-you said it yourself, others are useless, it’s just me who has all the right skills. Why even bother then?”  
Lilly shook her head. “This isn’t a negotiation. I am telling you how things are going to go!” Though at second thought the woman looked back at the closed door and then at the teen with her crossbow. “Although…perhaps I can be convinced to let them go… IF you give me what I want.” She got up and lowered her pistol. Clementine had to look up at her, unsure what she could give really.

“The guard took everything I had on me…you already know where the school is located, what more can I give you!?” Clementine had a few ideas what Lilly might want but she played dumb. Lilly just sighed and lazily reached down to unbutton her pants. “What I want… is your utter submission, girl. Do as I want and I’ll let your friends go.” Lilly shamelessly bared her crotch, lowering her pants and underwear just enough for her junk. Clementine gasped and covered her mouth with both her hands in shock while her eyes focused on what the woman had between her legs. Lilly was packing quite more than one would imagine. Two heavy balls and a flaccid cock covered by messy dark pubes. It wasn’t exactly impressive in its soft state, the tip was covered by foreskin and the texture looked more wrinkly and rough.  
“Suck it.” Lilly said bluntly and then nodded, pointing her pistol closer. “Get me ready, and I’ll let everyone go.” She promised once again. Clementine still stared all weirded out. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing and seeing. Lilly was getting impatient. She sighed out and then aimed for a safe zone and pulled her trigger just to make a point. “I don’t have all night, Clementine. Get on your fucking knees and suck my cock!” She yelled with some pent desire and aggression. The loud gunshot got everyone startled. The people in the other cells, Louis, Clementine and even Minerva. The teen guard didn’t really want to watch it but a brief glance from Lilly forced her to keep her eyes on the action. Louis whimpered but didn’t even dare to glance, holding his head in his hands and looking down, trying to hide in the corner just so he wouldn’t be touched. Clementine made a gasp and jumped up as the trigger got pulled.  
Moments later she was already on her knees, sitting in front of Lilly and facing her crotch. The girl was red with fury and embarrassment. Looking away, Clementine reached to take her hat off but Lilly got a better idea. “I rather like that hat. It reminds me of the good old days we had.” The woman reached and flipped the cap over so it wouldn’t be in the way. Clementine grumbled and glared up with sheer hatred. 

Lilly gave a small smile on that before grasping a handful of Clementine’s short greasy hair. “I don’t suppose I must explain that if you bite or do anything stupid every single captive on this ship will end up ten-times worse than your friend in the corner.” Lilly was crazy and ballsy enough to put her forehead against a loaded gun held by her enemy, she sure as hell was just as daring to make someone give her a blowjob. After explaining the obvious, Lilly shoved Clementine’s face against her hairy crotch, just pressing it to her and rubbing her junk against the girl’s nose and lips. Clementine shut her eyes and clenched her fists once again. Lilly didn’t keep it for too long. Letting go she let out a sigh and tapped her foot against the floor. “Get.” This time the stern woman only said one word, her cock was still soft. Seemed like she had problems getting it up. Clementine made a groan and coughed lightly. In her many years of survival Clem had seen, smelled, tasted and done many things, and of course there were things that smelled and tasted worse than a filthy cock attached to a dirty woman who likely hadn’t bathed in weeks but Clementine still scowled as she got the soft wrinkly piece of meat between her lips. Clementine had never done it before and she wasn’t exactly enthusiastic about it. She felt sick in the stomach, letting her lips and tongue go over Lilly’s cock as she bobbed her head. Since the cock was soft Clem didn’t find too much trouble doing the task. Though since Clementine was so unskilled she found herself constantly getting her nose pressed into that messy crotch and a few hairs ended up between her lips. It took some time with awkwardly sounding slurping and gagging on Clem’s end. Lilly sighed out and for a moment even closed her eyes. “You’re not that bad at it, but Minerva here did much better~” Lilly ran her mouth while looking at the crossbow guard. “Then again, she had to work double, covering for herself AND her sister both.” The nasty woman wouldn’t shut it. Seeing how the older girl looked down and squeezed her weapon she only laughed. “Oh she let Sophia watch and learn alright~ Didn’t you, girl?” There was a very quick and brief answer. “Yes ma’am…” Reluctant, but without hesitation in her quickness. Clementine felt Lilly’s cock getting harder in her mouth. Their eyes met. Even with a cock in her mouth, she glared at the woman she once knew with a deadly frown.  
Lilly wasn’t exactly pleased with that, it wasn’t ‘utter submission’ she demanded. “Close your eyes or look away. I don’t like the way you stare at me.” Yet Clementine wasn’t so quick to follow the command. Lilly didn’t wait. She sighed out and then suddenly spat down right at the girl’s face, which did force her to close her eyes. The gun was also pushed against her forehead. “Listen to me, you little shit. You are MY bitch right now and you’ll do as I say! Or people’ll get hurt…A LOT!” Lilly had a psychotic moment, yelling down at Clementine. Minerva squirmed and stepped back to lean in the doorframe, still watching Clementine going through pretty much the same thing Lilly put her through all those years ago. Clementine wanted to reach to wipe that spit but Lilly only swatted her hand away.  
Lil’s cock was soon fully hard, standing at about 6 and a half inches. Clementine was pushed off, left on her knees to pant and cough. Lilly grinned at the sight, feeling powerful and vigorous with her gun still at the girl’s head. “That’s more like it. See…wasn’t that bad, was it?” Her tone was quite taunting. Clementine was spitting on the floor, she could feel grime clinging to her lips and tongue, even after spitting for a while. After pulling a few stray hairs out she looked up. The teen girl was gonna give her death glare but reconsidered. After a heavy sigh, she just put her hands together on her lap and looked down. Lilly noticed that and nodded in approval.  
“Now, just lick up my balls and we’ll get that show on the road.” Lilly winked and then pulled on her cock so it’d end up slapping Clementine on her left cheek. Clem was appalled, looking at her enemy’s fat hairy sack. Lilly clearly wanted to humiliate her captive and show her authority. Clementine lent closer, closing her eyes and grimaced. Clementine looked similar to Asim when she dared him to kiss the walker’s head. Her tongue poked out and so she did as asked. Her wet tongue dragged up the dreaded woman’s balls. Clementine blushed hard, feeling the strong aftertaste and rough hairs against her mouth. Leaving a wet trail behind she pulled off and wiped her mouth quickly.  
Lilly gestured to the wall and then stepped back. “Good girl. Now up and turn around. Lower those pants and stand still.” Lilly demanded. She intended to fuck Clementine proper. Of all the places and people Clementine didn’t imagine losing her virginity like that. She thought about reaching for that shiv and stabbing the bitch, but she knew what would happen next. She was powerless in that situation, for the better of the group Clementine turned and lowered her pants and underwear. She shuddered at a mere thought of being violated by the nasty raider. Her hands already gripped the railings and she closed her eyes. Her pussy was as dry as one could expect. Her lower clothes were barely lowered too, in a way that wouldn’t show much. Lilly rolled her eyes and stepped closed. She reached and roughly yanked the pants and panties down, all the way to the girl’s boots. “I’ll have you begging for more by the end of it, don’t you worry. I know I did before.” Lilly once more glanced at Minerva and gave her a wink. The raider bitch took a moment to just admire the back view. Standing close with her head towering over the bent body she tossed her pistol aside before placing her hands on the girl’s buttocks. A deep breath was made as she started squeezing and caressing Clementine’s skinny ass. “I’ll savor that moment.” She said quietly and then pinched Clem, making her squirm and eep. “You know, I wanted to do that ever since we got to that stupid motel. I wanted to pound you hard for a loooong fucking while.” She confessed, sliding one hand closer to Clem’s pussy to see how ready she was. “But there was always some obstacle in the way. Always people standing in my way, like Lee or…” 

 

That drove Clementine over the edge. “Don’t you dare even mentioning-“ She growled and frowned, about to turn around but her hand was caught and then she was given a slap on the back of her head, her hat fell on the floor as the result. Lilly knew she struck a nerve and that was satisfying enough to drop the topic. “Oh fine fine.” She agreed. Understanding that Clem was rather unprepared she got two fingers up to her own lips and then spat at them. Lilly’s fingers worked the girl over, roughly pushing inside her virgin cunt. Clementine squirmed and held back any noises her mouth wanted to make. Her fingers gripped the rail on the wall and she spread her legs a bit more. Even if she went along with it she’d at least try not to give Lilly the pleasure of hearing her squeal. Lilly wasn’t exactly good at foreplay, at least at the moment, she gave up pretty easy and fast, deciding to just spit on her cock instead and give it a few strokes. “Guess that’ll have to do…”  
Without any actual warning, she grabbed a hold of Clementine’s hair and pushed her cock inside. The raider woman didn’t wait around nor did she try to be gentle. Clementine couldn’t hold it anymore. She felt Lilly’s cock pushing deep inside her, there wasn’t much to make it a smooth and Clementine didn’t exactly help making the situation easier.  
The way her hair was pulled made her wince and pull her head back. Tears silently rolled down her eyes while she gritted her teeth, getting deflowered by the woman she knew from the beginning. Lilly only made quiet rough huffs while thrusting in with a good hold at her prey. “That’s right, girl. You just…take it!” Lilly grumbled under her breath. Her lips curled into a twisted smile when she felt herself officially robbing Clementine out of her virginity. At least she didn’t talk too much during the act.  
A bit of blood ran between Clementine’s legs once her hymen was broken. The girl whimpered and squirmed quietly, receiving a slow deep pounding from behind. Her eyes remained wet and shut tight. Her body was pushed towards the wall, the sound of flesh pounding grew louder as Lilly got rougher. The woman didn’t have all night, she said as much and she wasn’t lying. A short while later Lilly felt herself close. She made one final push and with a raucous moan, she cummed while still having her cock inside. Clementine let out a gasp and then a loud groan, her toes and legs curled while her body shivered. She still felt hurt, shocked and just felt way out of it. Panting, the girl felt as if she was about to throw up.  
The raider wiped sweat off her brow and sighed out, pulling out and then patting Clem’s head as to tell her ‘good girl’. “That’ll do for now. What a load off my mind.” While her cock was still hard she wiped it on the back of Clementine’s clothes before delivering a sharp sudden smack on her buttock that sent Clementine down on her knees with a loud yelp. She didn’t turn around and had her gaze on the wall, too shameful and shaken to say anything or even get up.  
“I’ll consider letting your friends go. With a piece like you, I might just even go good on my word~” The bitch said while zipping up her pants. “Take some rest. I’ll be back for more later.” Lilly promised and then sent a sarcastic flying kiss. “At ease, soldier and back to your post!” Her attitude changed quickly once she left to leave, barking at Minerva who stood in the way.

“Y-yes ma’am, of course, ma’am.” The older teen girl was still all red after such a show. She kept her thoughts to herself and just rushed out to get to her spot. The prison door slammed shut. Clementine waited for a moment before she pulled her pants up and sat down in the closest corner. It was unclear if Lilly would actually let others go. Whatever her decision would end up being one thing was certain: she would be coming back for Clementine…


End file.
